<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anything for you by deelau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629332">anything for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau'>deelau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara helps Lena by distracting her with a puzzle box.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anything for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if I made a mistake in interpreting the culture and tradition in Krypton in the comics and what was shown and talked about in the show, it was not intended by the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena arrives at her laboratory. Placing her bag near one of her computers, that is when she spots a box that looks like a chest with a sticky note on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanted to pick your brain how to pick the locks on this box. Share with me your ideas over drinks sometime. - K" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara thought she had written something clever on the note. Lena, indeed, finds it clever enough to bring a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena starts to list and even draws out her ideas. This takes her mind off her current dilemma that she got stuck with for days now. This is a good distraction for her. Kara knows her too well. With that, another smile is evident on Lena's lips as she holds the box and examines it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sends a "thank you" for the distraction; a much needed one to clear her mind from the frustration of the latest project she is still working on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"anything for you" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>// </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there is a first time for everything. Kara drops by the laboratory to check on Lena when she sees the younger woman resting her head in her arm, slouching on the table. And it was a Saturday. A day off is a strange idea to Lena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The box is still locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gentlewoman that Kara is, she affectionately touches Lena's other arm and shoulder, kissing the top of Lena's head. "Let's get you to bed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smirks at that statement, awakened by Kara's touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reddening of the hero's face matches her cape. "You know what I meant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might not know what you really meant." Lena rubs the sleep off her eyes, adjusting her back, grunting. Kara rubs smooth circles on Lena's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They land on the balcony of Lena's penthouse. Lena fell asleep again on their way there. Kara smiles to herself with the sight of Lena comfortably sleeping in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing the code on her balcony door lock; door sliding open. She has been there numerous times to be familiar with Lena's home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena shifts closer to Kara; head nuzzles to the hero's neck, finding it way too comfortable. Kara heads towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay, please." Lena voices out a request, as she tucks herself to bed, falling deeply into slumber with the softness of her pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you." Kara kisses Lena's temple. Lena hums an affirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara just let Lena sleep rather than letting her change into pajamas. Lena looked comfortable enough with her clothes for today to be slept on. Lena does dress down during the weekend since she went to her laboratory, and not her office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara finds her overnight bag at its usual spot at Lena's walk-in closet. The colorful duffle bag stood out like a sore thumb besides Lena's designer things. She sleeps at the guest room that night, listening to Lena's heartbeat and steady breathing from the other room -- songs that lull her to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara wakes up with Lena's smile directed at her, fascinated by her sleeping position. She is floating off the bed with the extra soft pillow in between her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena's eyes briefly drifted towards the pillow and how it was placed. Kara's sleepy mind takes note of that, as she stretches with her pajama top revealing a bit of her toned stomach and emphasizing her arms even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena clears her throat, tightens her grip on the handle of her cup of coffee. "This is new information." Now that Lena is in it with the secret identity of her best friend, clearly amused. Too amused. What a great way to start the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara grins back at the other woman. "Yeah. Hope you get used to it." A statement vague enough for the both of them to know which one if Kara is talking about, as she floats back down to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara's sleepy voice is something else, Lena mental notes. "I came--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." A hint of teasing in Kara's voice now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena arches her eyebrow at Kara, flashing a smirk, "here to wake you up and to tell you that breakfast is ready." She walks out the room with a sway on her hips. Lena changed into more comfortable clothes compared to what she slept in with before preparing them breakfast. Her shampoo's scent lingers in the room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I also came" Lena eyes Kara, teasing her. An intentional pause. "here to the kitchen to join you for breakfast." Kara is crossing some dangerous territory with her teasing. Suddenly, feeling courageous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat your damn breakfast, Kara." Lena placed an already prepared plate in front of Kara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With gusto." Kara winks. She notices her waffles are with extra syrup, whip cream, blueberries and chopped strawberries Just the way she likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena then fixes herself a bowl of salad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotta love that kale, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the only K that I love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara almost chokes at her waffles. "It's the syrup." The cutlery she was holding are now bent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Lena walks at her utensils drawer, and grabs a new set of cutlery for Kara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend the rest of their day lounging in the living room, reading books and catched up with their shows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara suddenly needed to drop off something at CatCo then to the DEO but promised to be back at the penthouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena teases Kara of being the one who is workaholic among them, "You, and not me, in this relationship." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening, Kara receives a text message from her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow through with your promise of drinks" followed by the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara waves at Lena as she walks towards their booth. They met at an alien bar Superfriends frequented since now Lena is part of the Superfriends, she knows about this hangout spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are at their second glass of their chosen poisons of the night that is when Lena places the box in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You opened it!" Kara expects that Lena found out what's in it. She was sure Lena would love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena then slides the now-opened box in front of Kara. It was a small chest, big enough for its contents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't like it?" Kara's expression changes from ecstatic to worry and disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mechanism of the chest was fascinating. It was out of this world." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara got it from the Fortress of Solitude. It was from Krypton. It was a small puzzle chest with complicated locks on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to share a piece of my home with you." She fidgets with the lid of the chest. "My mother gave me these… these puzzles, a different one every time I got stuck with formula or an experiment, with anything that interests me at the moment. After solving them, it gives me clarity and hope that if I can solve complicated puzzles like that, I can do a thing I put my mind into." She sees the contents of the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I actually love it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you giving them back to me then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to be one putting them on me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the sudden, Kara feels shy under the gaze of the younger woman. "Oh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena places her hands as if she will be handcuffed. Wrist facing up, on top of the table with the chest in the middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The other one is actually for me. I remember my grandparents having one. I tried looking for design in the archives. And got them custom made for us." It was sort of a replica of the bracelets they had back on Krypton -- the marriage bracelets. But Kara added a few touches, like the engraving and made it uniquely theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara places the bracelet around Lena's wrist. Before Lena places it around Kara's, she notices the engraving, and brushes over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"El mayarah" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara is now wide-eyed, "you… you know how to read the letters"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only those. It was written all over one of Lex's journals, page after page." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means…Stronger Together"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"</span>Stronger Together," Lena touches her bracelet, and continues, "Your family's motto." </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara places her hand on top of Lena's; a thumb gently brushing the skin. "You are part of my family, Lena. The House of El. You always have been part of my family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>